


Untitled

by VannaBananaNana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Professor!Cas, Security Guard!Dean, Sorry For The Lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VannaBananaNana/pseuds/VannaBananaNana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel thinks he's gonna beat Claire to class. He's wrong. Dean has an interesting first day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm not a strong writer and I couldn't figure out when to stop writing. Also, I rewrote this sucker multiple times. So, I kind of got sick of looking at it.
> 
> Here's where I got the idea/prompt: https://m.facebook.com/groups/115057981983004?view=permalink&id=567495170072614&comment_id=567947673360697&notif_t=like&ref=m_notif

Castiel Novak was still pretty new to this whole professor thing. Fresh out of grad school, this was only his second semester teaching at the local university. He wasn’t burnt out, yet, so he was pretty laid back when it came to students showing up a few minutes late. After all, he wasn’t what anyone would consider a morning person. He was only hosting 8am classes because the newest professors got last shot at the schedules. So, if he himself couldn’t make it to class less than ten minutes late–every day–why should he penalize his students for it?

That being said, he had informed his students on the very first day that he maintained his right to mock anyone who did show up to class later than him. And to give them an extra assignment. Which, when you considered how much homework he regularly handed out, was no small threat. Hey, his students loved him for his attitude and approachability, but they also called him a slave driver. He could live with that. He wanted all of his students to get what they were paying ridiculous amounts of money for--a quality higher education.

So far, Castiel had only mocked (and given extra work to) one student for their lateness. Today, it seemed, he would get a second one. And this time, there was the added benefit of the tardy student being Castiel’s own niece. "Ha! I win!” He shouted good-naturedly across the relatively short expanse between himself and Claire, laughing at the shocked and displeased look on her face. 

He would be lying if he said that some small, petty part of him wasn’t thrilled. Castiel was still miffed at the girl for her latest prank, so being handed a chance to pay her back for it really put a spring in his step. Castiel knew he was already going to beat his niece to class, but he picked up his pace just a bit as he entered the building. Even the “Out of Order” sign on the elevator and the fact that his class was on the fourth floor didn’t diminish his suddenly bright mood.

***

Claire Novak glared after her uncle as he waltzed into the building. What was he doing getting to class so early? It couldn't possibly already be ten after.

Well, there was no way she was just going to let him beat her. She had plans for the weekend and they did not include an extra paper. It wasn’t like he was going to go easy on her just because he was her uncle. Actually, it would be worse for her than other students. Nobody else would have had to listen to him awkwardly attempt to tease them about it all Sunday night at the weekly family dinner.

Claire looked at the building and considered her options. There was only one way she could win.

***

Dean Winchester wasn't sure what he had expected of his first day as a security guard at a rather small university, but as he took in the scene before him, he was pretty sure it wasn't this. A fender bender in the parking lot, maybe. Or even a student trying to break into a professor's locked office (probably in search of exam answers). Not...Spiderman.

...Spidergirl?

His work phone lit up, announcing that Charlie was calling and he answered absentminded.

"Um, there's a report of someone scaling the 1200 building. Henrickson thinks it's probably that Novak chick again and he wants you to bring here down here to the security office for a 'talking-to.'"

"Uh, yeah, she's on, like, the outside of the third floor already. I'm not climbing up after her." No way.

"Dude, just watch which window she goes in this time, figure out which room that is, and then go get her. Quickly. Henrickson is pissed because this is the third time she's pulled this Spiderman crap. Apparently it's a safety issue."

"No shit," he muttered, warily eying the girl as she started tapping on a window. "She's going in now. I'll get her."

There was a sudden banging noise in the background on Charlie's end. "Hurry," she said again and the line went dead. Dean had the distinct impression that his best friend had lied to him when she said that Henrickson was an easy person to work for and he would love this job.

In fact, as he entered the 1200 building and noted the broken elevator, he realized that Charlie must have just wanted company in Hell.

***

The other students were staring at her like she was an alien, but Claire didn't care. She was too busy grinning like the Cheshire Cat when Uncle Cas walked into the classroom. He stopped dead in his tracks the second he noticed her sitting in the front row. The shock and utter bewilderment on his face had her grin growing impossibly wider.

***

What. The. Fuck.

Castiel shut his eyes for a second. Opened them. Nope. Not an illusion. His niece was still sitting in the front row of his classroom. Inexplicably.

And smugly.

Unconsciously, he tilted his head sideways, attempting to stare the answer out of the girl. When that didn't immediately work, he finally opened his mouth to demand an explanation.

"How the hell did y--"

"Novak!"

Instinctively, Castiel turned to look at the person shouting his last name. There was a security guard--a red-faced, sweaty, and clearly irritated, but still drop-dead gorgeous security guard with the greenest eyes he'd ever seen--panting in the doorway and glaring daggers at Claire.

Right. He'd meant the other Novak. Castiel was simultaneously relieved that the guard wasn't angry at him, and disappointed that he wasn't paying him any attention. Oh, and curious as to what the guard wanted with Claire.

"What?" His niece was looking at the guard warily. It seemed that his curiosity would be relieved quickly, at least.

"I need you to come to the security office with me right now," the guard grumbled. "You're not supposed to be scaling the damn buildings."

"What?! You scaled the building? That's how you beat me up here?"

***

Dean hadn't really taken notice of the guy (whom he assumed was the professor) standing in front of the "Novak girl" until he spoke. And then Dean couldn't figure out how he'd managed that. Seriously, this guy was smoking hot! Tall, with a nice body--obvious even under the ridiculous trench coat the dude was sporting--dark sex hair, a chiseled and stubble-covered jaw, full lips, and eyes so blue they were almost unbelievable. Not to mention the voice like smoke and whiskey that instantly had Little Dean's attention. He was desperately trying to keep that last thing from becoming a problem when Professor McHottie's response registered.

“Wait,” he interrupted, staring at the girl. “You scaled a four story building without any kind of...equipment, and climbed in through a window just so you could beat the professor to class?” 

“Um, yeah. He would have given me an extra paper if I'd been late. And I have plans this weekend. That would have ruined them.”

Both men blinked at the girl for a few seconds. Eventually, Dean found his voice again. “Oh...kay.”

***

It had been hours since the green-eyed security guard had taken Claire out of his morning class, and Castiel was still kicking himself for his total failure to flirt with the guy. Or at least get his name. He could be looking forward to a date with the hottest person he'd ever seen in real life, but nope. He’d had to go and be responsible, remembering that the security guard and Claire's wall-climbing stunt were interrupting his class. And then reminding them, so that the two had left quickly after Claire explained why she had decided scaling a four story building at eight in the morning was a thing she should actually do.

Castiel hadn't been able to get the guard's eyes, lips, and voice out of his head since. And that's why he was here. Pathetically lurking about outside the security office, hoping the guard from earlier would appear so that he could pretend to bump into the man. Or maybe he should just go inside?

Castiel glanced up from the open book he'd placed in his lap (in an attempt to make it look like he had a legitimate reason for sitting on this bench for over half an hour) and finally spotted the pretty security guard leaving the office. As inconspicuously as he could manage, Castiel stood, slipped the book into his shoulder bag, and walked over to the other man. Then, he bumped into him.

***

Dean had just survived his first day and was attempting to answer a text from Sam while walking out to the car when someone knocked into him. Hard enough that he barely managed to both stay upright and hold onto his phone.

“I apologize. I wasn't looking where I was going.”

His own apology got stuck in his throat and Dean blinked stupidly at the hot professor from that morning long enough for the other man to apparently grow concerned.

“Are you okay? I didn't bump you too hard, did I?” The question was asked with a ridiculously adorable head tilt that had Dean grinning like a weirdo.

“No, no,” he replied at last. “I'm fine. It was actually probably my fault anyway. Texting and walking. Not a good idea…”

“I assure you, it was my fault.” Dean opened his mouth to protest, prepared to apologize again (this guy was inexplicably bringing out his good manners in a big way). However, Hottie McBlueEyes beat him to the punch. “And if you still disagree, then at least just allow me to take the blame. That way I can invite you to the little bakery down the street and offer you a slice of pie--to make it up to you.”

Oh.

Dean took another look at the guy's face--his whole face, not just his eyes or lips--and decided that yep. Hot Professor just asked him out. Well, that was a serious ego boost.

Dean tried to stand a little closer to the other man. That didn't really work out, though, since they were already much too in each other's personal space. Instead, he just looked down at the lack of distance between them and then back up with a flirtatious smile. “Don't you think you should ask for my name before you go asking me out?”

“Not really, no. I couldn't let the opportunity slip by again. I may not have a classroom full of students watching this time, but you seemed quite interested in texting whomever that was on your phone.” 

“My brother.”

“So, not your boyfriend. Good. You don't have a boyfriend, do you?”

“Nope. Single. You?”

“I'm also single. And my name is Castiel. What's yours?”

“Dean.” He paused, like he actually had to consider it before deciding whether or not to accept Castiel's invitation to pie. “So, did you want to walk to the bakery now, or did you want to call me about it later?”


End file.
